The It Factor
by Cataclysmal
Summary: Bella Swan has auditioned to one of the biggest singing competitions on the planet. It's a world removed from the world she's used to. The competition is stiff, the judges are fierce and intimidating and America ultimately decides. You chase your dreams, where ever they may take you. This is Bella's journey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Please, be generous with your reviews, I know I will appreciate them. It's all about feedback people! So, I hope you like the beginning; I want to know all your thoughts! As you know, the story will be my own of course, but it's blatantly based on a famous singing competition. It would be an underestimation to say that I just love it. Read, enjoy and review!

Chapter One:

"What does this mean to you?" asked Aro Volturi, _the_ music producer of the century. Anything he touched turned to gold; his name had that much weight in the industry. That, more or less, compensated for his heinous personality "Come on love, if you can't speak, you can't sing, just do us all a favor and get off the stage. Next."

The girl, shaking like a leaf, ran past me in tears. I suppose being caught up in the moment, of being on the stage of the most famous singing competition on the planet, is fair. I reckon though, the 5 minutes she took to think of an answer were more due to stage fright than the lack of an answer. I really felt bad for her; she couldn't even fight back and make the most of her chance.

"Hey!" I called after her. She turned around, her face red- she looked young, maybe 15 or so "Get him next year." She gave me a weak smile and ran straight towards a middle aged woman who looked like an older version of her and was in tears herself.

I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. My eyes downcast, I recited a small prayer and took a deep breath. Any minute now.

"Bells. I have taught you that you move people with your actions not words.." My dad started to say.

"Bella Swan, you are up next." Came a crew man to inform me and lead me to the stage, but before I was ushered away my dad chuckled and said "But when you sing, your words have the power to melt hearts." He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and cleared his throat "Go take the leap."

I could tell he was reining back all his emotions. My father was a man of few words, but a character of action. His presence meant the world to me. And what he said ignited the deep seated pride that I have in being his daughter.

"It's time to free fall." I grinned at my father "See you on the other side Charlie."

I couldn't help but noticed the glistening eyes of the crew man at our exchange.

"It's Dad." My father gruffed out, eyes alight with mirth.

"I hope you're good." Said the crew man grinning at me "Good luck!"

Adjusting the strap of my guitar, I smiled at the crew man and took the first step of the longest walk of my life.

"Bloody hell. Is there no talent in Seattle?" Sighed Aro shuffling the papers in front of him before looking up "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

The arena exploded with laughs and cat calls. I was mid stage, in front of the judge's panel.

"Thanks." I said smiling; I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I took a moment to drink in the illusion of realistic proportions swimming before me. The arena, filled to the brim, the judges right there, in the flesh. Unreal.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Bella Swan. I'm 22 years old and I'm from Forks Washington." I answered him smoothly.

"I love your dress!" piped in Alice Brandon from next to Aro. She was one of the biggest singers and movie stars on the screen. She was the benchmark of her generation and she wasn't even 21 yet. She was also one of the judges on 'The it factor'.

I was wearing a mid thigh white dress with a sweetheart neckline and a pair of tan boots to go with my tan guitar. It was simple, the way I liked things.

"Thank you." I started to feel like a parrot. It was clear I wasn't the chattiest person around.

I sneaked a quick peek at the other judges before Aro called me back to his attention. There was Tanya Denali, a country music super star who has cemented her status of stardom years ago and had the multiple Grammy awards to show for it. She was as beautiful as those southern bells we all hear about. And the last judge was what probably made this new season the reality show of the year. While each judge was spectacular in their own right, the fact that the network was able to bring _the_ Edward Cullen on board was nothing short of a miracle. He started off as an actor in a small film based on a book franchise about a star-crossed romance and became the most recognizable face on the planet overnight. He soon after became associated with big movies with even bigger directors and in between all of that launched his music career with a voice that was made for acoustics. He was also voted the sexiest man alive and he wasn't even 30 yet.

Sure, he was never on my wall back home, but almost every girl in my town was obsessed with him. He was a phenomenon. He became a force of nature, whether it was by fault or design. So, the tiny level of intimidation I felt was healthy- at least I thought so.

He was leaning back on his chair, his face stoic. I didn't linger in my glance, I didn't make eye contact. The last thing I needed was for the rest of the judges to think I was only there because of him. It was fair to make that assumption seeing as there were many girls auditioning just because he was there. Hence the never ending monologue of torture Aro had going, for his sole entertainment I presume. Maybe a little bit for us too. It was a reality show after all.

"What will you sing for us today then, Bella?" Asked Aro as he scribbled something down on paper.

"Sprectrum by Matthew Koma and Zedd."

"Don't know that one. A little risky in my opinion, but ready when you are." He said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. I smiled and nodded; I adjusted the Mic and started strumming the strings of my guitar.

And just like that something took over. Like it always has, and like it always will. The melody was slow and haunting, creating a hypnotic pull.

_Breathing You In When I Want You Out__  
__Finding Our Truth In A Hope Of Doubt__  
__Lying Inside Our Quite Drama, A-A-Ah_

___Wearing Your Heart Like A Stolen Dream__  
__Opening Skies With Your Broken Keys__  
__No One Can Blind Us Any Longer._

___We'll Run Where Lights Won't Chase Us__  
__Hide Where Love Can Save Us__  
__I Will Never Let You Go._

___We'll Run Where Lights Won't Chase Us__  
__Hide Where Love Can Save Us__  
__I Will Never Let You Go._

_We Can Exist On An Empty Stage_

_We Don't Need__Sound To Invent Our Sake_

_Healing Us Back Into A Corner_

_Tracing The Skin That DefendsYour Face_

_Wrestle The Walls That Pretend They're Safe_

_Soak In The Sand That Pulls Us Under_

_We'll Run Where Lights Won't Chase Us__  
__Hide Where Love Can Save Us__  
__I Will Never Let You Go._

_We'll Run Where Lights Won't Chase Us__  
__Hide Where Love Can Save Us__  
__I Will Never Let You Go._

_I Will Never Let You Go. _

_I Will Never Let You Go._

_I Will Never Let You Go._

My eyes connected with Edward Cullen's eyes as I sang the last verse. It was a moment I would cherish forever because I'd never seen eyes so vibrant before, so green so entranced, or entrancing, at that moment I didn't care. I finished the song and looked down biting my lips. I took a deep breath and looked up. It was still quite in the arena, you could hear a pin drop.

"We love you!" Somebody screamed from the distance and the arena erupted with loud cheers and clapping. It was surreal; it was the most amazing exhilarating feeling ever. That I could produce something like that, regardless of what the judges were going to say or what was going to happen, I would remember this to my dying day. I will always come back to this no matter what happens.

The judges all gave me a standing ovation, even Edward Cullen stood up to his full height, the small smile still in its place. This was beyond my wildest dreams, to receive this kind of reaction. I believed in myself, I knew I had something special that I couldn't wait to share with the world and to finally have this reaction to show for my hard work was unbelievable.

I looked to my side, to where my dad stood, his hand on heart and eyes glistening with pride "You're flying." He mouthed to me.

"I believe I am speaking for all of us: You have four Yes's!" Aro grinned at me "I have a feeling we haven't even begun to see what you have to offer."

"Oh my god! Thank you. Thank you so much!- oh wow- Thanks!" I suppose there was no controlling my blush at that point, I bit my lip hard before yelling to the crowd "Seattle, show him what you've got!"

The arena exploded as I made my way off the stage, not before catching Aro laugh heartily. I had never felt so alive, as I ran to my father's arms and he twirled me in an uncharacteristic show of emotion from the both of us to each other.

"That just happened!" I was shaking my head in disbelief "Charlie, pinch me so I know I'm not asleep dreaming."

He squeezed my shoulders "It is a dream, it's your dream and it's happening and I'm so proud of you. You couldn't have made your old man happier."

That was the beginning of a journey. One that was a long time coming. One that I couldn't wait to embark on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Two:

The camera man is standing there giving me directions, to smile and just be myself and live the moment. Act like his crew isn't even there. They were just getting footage for the show, of the contestants leaving their hometowns.

One of the crew men actually gave my dad a few pointers, questions to ask, things that the audience would respond to in essence. Basically, dish out my sob story. He looked a little intimidated by my dad, who was wearing his uniform; he was the chief of police, with his gun holstered. It was actually entertaining. The camera man, eyeing my dad, eyeing the gun and then eyeing me. A huge part of me actually just pictured the entire situation going something like this: I would be sitting in the living room, writing or reading. My dad would walk in 'hey Bells' and I'd go like 'hey Charlie' and my dad would give me a stern look to which I would just smirk and go back to doing whatever I was doing. That actually occurred quite often in reality. People get each other in different ways and this is how my dad and I got each other. We also bond over fishing. The nature and silence was made for us.

Ideally that's what I'd want but it wouldn't really translate well over the camera now would it? So here we were, in quite a jam because the guy had to do a lot of takes because we were stiff. Ok, I wasn't bad, I just did this weird lip pressing while staring into the floor thing- like I usually do- except in my head it's not so bad, on camera however it's the worst thing on the planet. I looked like the headmistress of an all girl's boarding school in the eighteen hundreds. And if you think I was bad, my dad's hand was on his gun the entire time, like he was about to shoot anyone who asked him to smile and look natural one more time. He also fixed his gaze on his shotgun above the mantel. Welcome America to the stuff horror movies are made of in small towns.

We managed to survive because my dad asked me if I was nervous and I'd said anyone would be. Maybe the camera men would make it look poignant and more profound than it actually was. Add some haunting acoustics to highlight the turmoil going on inside.

The town was pretty excited, big news travels fast in a small town like forks. The night I got back, our dinner in the diner was on the house. Made forks proud just for trying and 'making a big splash, dear.' As the lovely towns folk would say 'Chief's daughter did us proud.' It wasn't odd or misplaced, I had sung in the diner and the café from time to time. People know you in small towns. My generation was dispersed over the map, but my 'It factor' experience sure did get me a few emails, messages and contact on pretty much any medium of communications. I guess it was big, in my head it is, but I'm still processing and I'm keeping the dam of emotions at bay so the focus remains intact.

Next up, Miami Florida. It's bootcamp. I was doing a pretty good job at compartmentalizing, keeping everything in order, staying on point and preparing. Things would change at bootcamp though, I knew that much. I was going to meet the competition and work harder than I've ever had to work because things were only going to move forward at a fixed rate and there was no going back.

My dad offered to go with me, take me and stay a while but I knew I'd be taking him away unnecessarily from him home and job that he loved to offer emotional support. Besides, I knew I'd be alright. I was always good on my own, as long as I had my guitar and songbook.

My mum lived in Florida so I'm familiar with the general laid back vibe. What I wasn't familiar with was the extravagant hotel they put us all in. Giving us a taste of the life style I'm sure. I walked in with a duffle bag- I tend to pack light- and my guitar case. I wore a pair of faded jean shorts, a white tee and of course my chucks. I looked around and was in awe of all the people with all their different distinctive styles. People from all over were here, trying for their dreams. It was amazing and humbling, the energy in the place was of excitement and trepidation. Well placed for all who want to go far. I saw some people I remembered from the auditions. I remembered some being extraordinary and some just lucky. And everybody was seizing everyone else. This is where everyone gets a real measure of what they will be competing against.

I went to reception to check in, head to my room. It seemed they put me up with someone else, who I got to meet a minute after I walked in and chose the bed next to the window.

"Oh, I wanted that bed."Said the 5'9 tall drink of model with her golden hair and sky blue eyes "You snooze you lose, right?" she dumped her stuff on the other bed and straightened up giving me a sigh.

"Well, hi I'm Bella." I have manners, I didn't necessarily have to care she didn't as much as acknowledge me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners! I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose. It's been so hectic getting here and carrying my stuff" she pointed in the general direction of her hand bag and I gave it a quick glance. Do not generalize and stereotype Bella. Do not. Do not, no matter how much you want to roll your eyes at the small bag.

"You won't believe how unhelpful people are! They just stand and enjoy watching you struggle with your things. "Maybe her hand bag had rocks from home that she just couldn't live without. Or a secret compartment, that had the magical qualities that Hermione's satchel had to make a whole lot of room for all her things. Maybe I should keep that to myself.

Right on que, there was a knock on the door and Rose went to get it and a man carried one duffel bag and one travel bag. He seemed to struggle carrying both in all fairness.

I smiled at her after she tipped the guy "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, those do look heavy." I said, nodding at her bags.

"I tend to focus on the nonessential items." She said grinning "How about we unpack and then go down to check this place out?"

"Sounds like a plan, I could use a bite." Let's unwind before we get winded up in the hell before us.

We were a 120 acts gathered up all on stage. Each of us sitting, going through our own rituals for comfort and focus. All ages, all different styles and it was the most exhilarating, terrifying thing I have ever experienced. I was sitting with Rose amidst all the rest. We were told that our first task was to sing in front of all the other contestants and the judges. That was to psych us up and weed out the jittery acts. Rose raised an eye brow at me "Don't go choking on me, I don't want another roommate."

I laughed "I will not choke for that sole reason. I promise." I said quite somberly, giving her a mock salute. Rose and I actually got on very well. She was originally from the south which would have made more sense if she had that O'l southern twang, but because she relocated to California with her family that 'twang' was reserved for stage charm because she was a hardcore crazy country music enthusiast. I was honestly looking forward to seeing her perform.

I looked at the judge's panel and saw that they were deliberating amongst themselves and it seemed like the show would start any minute now. They all looked so serious, it was go time now, they had to make all the tough choices and narrow it down to half. It was still surreal to be where I was right now, like I was sure it was for every single person in that room, but if I was merely speaking for myself, it was easy to get used to the judges in the flesh now. It wasn't as intimidating as it was. Maybe because of the disillusionment of this image that was portrayed of their persona. I really wanted to impress them, I really wanted to stand out and for that to happen I had to deliver and be memorable. I knew what I was going to sing and I knew it worked for me. It's all about compartmentalizing, the focus and just remembering my love for the music.

I glanced down the panel and saw Edward Cullen whisper something in Tanya Denali's ear, to which she nodded profusely, looking quite solemn. I can almost see the footage with the voice over and melodramatic background music. I smiled a little at the thought, just as Edward Cullen turned to face the contestants and it so happened that he caught my gaze. I was like a deer caught in head lights, because I didn't know whether to just look away quickly so I don't look like I've been staring at him, even though that would incriminate me more- even though I really wasn't - or continue what I was doing now which was just hold his gaze. I hated awkward situations. I hereby will refrain from looking in the general direction of the judge's panel. As it were, I didn't have to think too much about how I would look because his gaze transitioned quite smoothly to the other contestants on stage, even though I swear, for a split second, there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Up first, Darren Kingsly." Aro spoke and a 16 year old boy walked up to the center of the stage. He looked quite shaky and I felt like I was about to witness a painful collision. And so that continued for a while, some performing brilliantly, at such a young age, and some just choking. It was intense and emotions were running high. And this task was getting to many, because they were performing in front of their competition and that was enough to weed out the weak, which made things easier for the judges.

"Rose Hale." Aro called and rose got up like a graceful gazelle and I knew she had all the boys attention. Some were even whistled under their breath. Rose was all legs that she wasn't shy about showing in her short cream sundress that showed off the golden tint she's acquired from the Miami sun. But she wasn't all looks when she took everyone's breath away with her strong performance of Shania Twain's 'the moment'. It was so beautiful, she had everyone enraptured, especially the judges. They all looked so impressed. When she came back to her spot I smiled brightly at her and said "I am fully charmed."

"Why, thank you doll." She said giving a hair flip "Now, we wait for you."

The crowd around us all turned to Rose to commend her for her performance as the judges continued calling name after name. It felt like my name would never come up, almost everybody from the looks of it had gone on and performed.

"And last, Bella Swan." I smiled at Rose and got up and walked to the center of the stage. "Memorable audition Bella. The stage is yours , good luck."

I licked my lips and smiled into the mic remembering Rose and choking.

Not happening, not a chance.

As the music started to the song that I had picked, Dancing by Elisa, I melted into the music and hit those notes like I knew I could. Performance is all about creating a moment. When you feel something strongly it has the ability to pull everyone else in.

_Time is gonna take my mind__  
and carry it far away where I can fly__  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you__  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears__  
Cause it's all about love and I know better__  
How life is a waving feather__  
_

_So I put my arms around you around you__  
And I know that I'll be living soon___

My eyes are on you they're on you_  
And you see that I can't stop shaking_

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you__  
No need for anything but music__  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists__  
Time still exists__  
Time still exists___

So I put my arms around you around you_  
And I hope that I will do no wrong__ …_

Aro smiled "Thank you." And I went back to my spot where Rose was shaking her head "One word rommie: Goosebumps."

It was relief that washed all over me and hysteria for the fact that while I was singing for everyone, I couldn't help but get pulled into Edward Cullen's Vibrant green eyes and I could never forget that lazy effortless smile that graced his features as Aro thanked me.

Over with round one. _  
_


End file.
